Es cosa de hermanos
by Sonia Hernandez
Summary: Si Jane no conociera a Alec, pensaría que no tiene un corazón. Pero la verdad es que Alec tiene un corazón de oro ¡Dejen Reviews!


**Es cosas de hermanos**

Cuando Jane o Alec tenían un problema acudían al otro, siempre era así. Era su cariño especial hacia el otro, donde demostraban sus sentimientos más profundos.

Una noche tormentosa Jane había discutido fuertemente don Demetri, el vampiro había estado en desacuerdo con una decisión y lo manifestó sin respeto frente a la mitad de la guardia.

Sintiéndose molesta y traicionada por uno de sus más leales amigos decidió acudir a su hermano gemelo. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que Alec la escucharía sin quejarse, la escucharía y luego la consolaría. Ellos eran un equipo.

A mitad de la noche caminó a la alcoba de su hermano, tocó la puerta esperó el siseo de su hermano.

-Puedes entrar – Responde con la voz clara.

Jane lo hizo esperar y entró, cerró con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos. Alec le regaló una de sus confortables sonrisas, se incorporó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Está bien – Le susurra dulcemente al oído. Jane no dudó en derramar las lágrimas en el pecho de su hermano-. Tranquila Jeanie, todo va bien.

-¡Lo odio! – Gime contra él.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-Yo... – Seguía llorando.

-Jeanie, está bien – La consuela.

-Simplemente me gritó frente a la mitad de la guardia... – Gime-. Félix intentó calmarlo pero Demetri se negó rotundamente y... me dio un amargo beso.

-¿Qué cosa?

El tono de Alec cambió de cariñoso a furioso. ¿En serio Demetri había besado contra su voluntad a Jane? ¿A su hermana? Las pagaría muy caro.

-¿Qué hizo Félix?

-Nada – Respondió tratando de calmar su llanto.

-Tranquila Jeanie, Demetri es un completo imbécil – Asegura-. Te prometo que si vuelve a tocarte lo verás arrastrándose por el cuelo sin dirección. ¿Va bien?

-Gracias Al – Jean y su hermano continuaron abrazados mirando la luna por mucho tiempo, demostrando su unión de hermanos, que juntos eran felices-. Te quiero Al.

-Te quiero Jeanie – Contestó sin pensarlo.

 **Al día siguiente...**

-Hey – Saluda Félix a los gemelos al verlos entrar a la sala de entrenamiento. Demetri se hallaba leyendo un libro cuando subió la mirada.

-Hola – Respondió Jean, fría como siempre.

Alec por su parte no saludó y caminó hacia el vampiro junto a él.

-Que sorpresa, Alec – Saluda el guardia.

Cayó con tremendo estruendo al suelo cuando Alec le tiró un puñetazo en el estómago frente a los guardias que entrenaban, quienes voltearon al ver la escena rápidamente.

-¿A QUÉ VA ESO? – Exige saber el furioso Vulturi.

-Va a que si vuelves a tocar a mi hermana, la pagarás muy caro Demetri Vulturi – Amenaza el pelinegro con la voz tan gélida que era capaz de cortar la madera.

Jean se mantenía seria, pero estaba totalmente sorprendida de que Alec hubiera humillado así al rubio, con una ira excepcional.

-Y para que nunca lo olvides – Con su extraño don Alec privó del habla a su antiguo amigo-. Te quedarás así hasta que me plazca. ¡Vámonos Jean!

Mientras Demetri luchaba por hablar Alec cogió a su gemela de la mano y la llevó consigo a la habitación de la chica.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – Inquirió la rubia completamente sorprendida.

-¿Eso? – Le sonríe-. **Pues es cosa de hermanos, Jeanie.**

Ella lo abraza.

-Gracias Al.

-De nada, princesa de la noche – Su abrazo duró mucho más que uno común.

 **Siempre** estarían juntos, dependían del otro, se protegían y se querían como hermanos unicamente.

Un cariño especial que nadie entendería jamás. ¿Por qué?. **Porque eran cosas de hermanos, era cosas de Jean y Alec Vulturi.**

######

Después de leer cien millones de veces sobre Jean y Alec se me antojó hacer un fic sobre ellos XD. ¿Me ha quedado bien?, amo a éstos personajes de la fantástica saga de "Crepúsculo".

Decidí demostrar que Alec tiene un lado tierno. ¿Y qué mejor que con su hermana gemela?, espero muchísimo que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos amigos míos!

(No olviden seguirme en Twitter: SoniaKatyHerna2 e Instagram: AutoraSonia)

Les dejo mi correo electrónico por si tienen alguna duda: soniakatyhernandez.2016 .

¡Besos! ¡COMENTEN POR FAVORRRR!

 _Sonia Katy Hernández_

 **Escritora Juvenil, corazón de Tinta**


End file.
